What's Your Name?
by M.J. Frost
Summary: He would often see her around the neighborhood. She has intrigued Johnny without even meeting her. JohnnyOC


**

* * *

**

**.Living Nightmares.**

* * *

Grace looked up at the house towering before her. This was her new home. Her father and mother, both well-known general practitioners, have recently received a job offering at the local hospital at Tulsa, Oklahoma. Therefore, the whole family had to move.

A sigh escaped Grace's lips as she crossed her arms stubbornly, pouting her lips. "I want to go back to New York." Her tone was concluding.

"Now sweetie, you know we can't send you back without sending everyone back. No one's left there to watch over you." Elizabeth, Grace's mother cooed, patting her daughter's shoulder.

"But," James, the eldest among the two siblings, interrupted with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "If you want, you can live with Grandma at the retirement home."

"Very funny," Grace muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes skywards as her brother cackled gleefully.

_There must be something I can do for fun around here_. Grace thought to herself bitterly, eyes scanning the neighborhood.

* * *

Tension filled the air. Johnny and Ponyboy were waiting impatiently behind Two-Bit who was taking his time, making sure that no one would see them. When the moment came, he casually slid a pack of cigarettes inside his pocket and handed Johnny and Ponyboy one each, which they immediately hid from the store clerk. Cackling, Two-Bit leisurely made his way towards the store clerk who looked at him like he had two heads.

"Nice store you got here," Two-Bit commented before he made his way towards Johnny and Ponyboy, who were waiting for him by the entrance. "Keep up the good work old man!"

"You amaze me, Two-Bit," Ponyboy admitted as they exited the store.

Ponyboy and Two-Bit were walking ahead of Johnny, who was nervously looking back at the store clerk. He was scared they would get caught, even though he knew that it was highly improbable. Two-Bit was the best shoplifter around these areas. No one has caught him… yet.

"Ouch!" a voice exclaimed as Johnny felt his body collide with someone else's.

"Sorry," he muttered quickly, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He looked down to see a broad shuffling to her feet. Johnny held out his hand to help her, and she gladly took it.

"Thanks," she said, smiling awkwardly at him. "But next time, you should really consider looking straight ahead instead of walking backwards."

Johnny followed her with his gaze as she walked pass him and into the store they had been in just a few seconds ago. It wasn't until Two-Bit cleared his throat that Johnny realized he had been staring.

"Woah, some good looking broad she is." Two-Bit remarked, also staring after her. "Too bad she ain't blonde."

"Let's go," Johnny said, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his jean jacket. The red tone barely left his cheeks.

"What's the matter Johnnycake?" Two-Bit stared at him suspiciously as he walked backwards. "You're as red as Sylvia's lipstick!"

"Its nuthin',"

Two-Bit looked over Johnny's shoulder to Ponyboy who simply shrugged.

"Eh," Two-Bit waved his hand as if to dismiss the topic. "You guys wanna go see a movie or sumthin'?"

"It's not like we've got stuff to do," Ponyboy shrugged boyishly.

* * *

As she set foot on the convenient store, Grace began scanning the items they were selling. She found comic books, assorted foods and things used for leisure, like cigarettes and such. There was nothing in there for her. Sighing, she decided she wanted to watch a movie, hoping there was something good on.

Upon reaching her destination, Grace paid for her ticket and found herself a good seat near the isle. She was partly enjoying the movie when a voice bitterly spoke, "Dumb people, don't know how to make any good movies…"

Grace turned around to shush him, but what she saw drained the color out of her face. She recognized those eyes, the elfish face, the white-blonde hair; he was her worst nightmare. The nightmare she had hoped left her for good. Out of all the places he could've been, why in Tulsa? Why was it that he was everywhere she was?

"Unless you have something to say…" the boy dragged on. "I suggest you turn your pretty little head around and watch the dumb movie."

_Glory… _Grace placed a hand over her chest, relieved. _He doesn't remember me_.

"I-I…" Grace was lost for words. "I _was_ watching had you not interrupted."

"Don't worry," the boy inched closer to her and before saying anything, smirked. "I'll leave. This isn't worth my time anyway."

With that, he swiftly stood up, which caused his seat to tumble down at the sudden movement. Grace turned around to face the screen and attempted to watch the movie, but she couldn't. Not when the cause of why she was so afraid of sharp objects was within her parameter.


End file.
